


That's Some Spicy Salt

by IncSpids



Series: Incspids Irondad Whump Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Incspidz, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Other, Poison, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncSpids/pseuds/IncSpids
Summary: Peter vigorously grasps at the cloth wrapped around his hands and neck. He yanks and pulls with all of his strength, but it does nothing. The teen groans as he tips back his head and lightly thumps it against the wall behind him. He would love to be anywhere but here.______________________________In short, poisoning. Have fun!
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Series: Incspids Irondad Whump Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	That's Some Spicy Salt

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say things get a bit "salty" between Peter and another character. it's not a crack-fic I promise, I'm just trying to lighten the weight of my sins.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and as always if you spot any mistakes or just wanna give feedback please comment below!!

Peter vigorously grasps at the cloth wrapped around his hands and neck. He yanks and pulls with all of his strength, but it does nothing. The teen groans as he tips back his head and lightly thumps it against the wall behind him. He would love to be anywhere but here.

Anywhere.

He’d take Titan over being in this stupid place.

His senses flare as he hears footsteps coming from just outside the room. He quickly moves to sit up, hands moving into position, and eyes focusing on the screen in front of him. He knows what comes if he breaks any of these rules.

A fate worse than death.

Peter starts manipulating the cloth gently just as the door opens to his right. The teen doesn’t even have to turn to know who’s standing next to him. He resists the urge to roll his eyes as the man speaks.

“Pete, kiddo, if you needed help tying your tie-”

Peter scoffs playfully. “I don’t need help. I think it looks great!” The teen turns to his mentor with a half-forced half-playful smile. His tie is tangled in his gangly teenager hands and Peter’s honestly not exactly sure how he hasn’t accidentally choked himself with how tight he’s pulled it across his neck.

Tony gently bends down on a knee in front of the teen so he’s eye level. He scans the Peter’s face with what seems like slight worry, but still adopts an easy smile. “Peter, I don’t mind helping you with these things.” Tony reaches up and starts to untangle the tie fabric from Peter’s hands. “Here, I’ll show you how to do this just like my mother taught me.”

Tony adjusts his kid’s collar then gently slips the tie underneath. He slowly goes through the instructions, letting Peter test the technique himself and ask questions. After Tony finally slides the knot up into place, Peter’s smile falls.

“Kiddo?”, Tony starts, seemingly unsure as to why Peter’s mood suddenly tanked. “Hey, mind telling me what’s going on in that ol’ noggin of yours?”

Peter turns his head away from his mentor only to stare at his shoelaces. It takes a moment, but he finally takes a deep breath and turns to look back at him. “I- it’s stupid really. It’s just that… Ben promised he was going to show me how to tie a tie someday. I guess, well...”

Peter watches as his mentor’s face goes white. “Kid I… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

The boy gently waves him off. “No no, it’s okay! You didn’t do anything. I’m just kind of in a mood I guess.”

He can tell Tony isn’t totally convinced, but he just smiles and nods. “If you say so. Anyways, come on, I like to be fashionably late to these parties but we’re pushing it a little.” The billionaire opens the door and steps out, waiting for Peter to follow.

The teenager sighs and follows Tony out the door. He ducks under the billionaire’s arm and playfully bats his hand away as it goes to mess up his hair. “Remind me why I have to go to your fancy gala thingy again?”

Tony lets the door shut behind them then leads his ward down the hall. “Well, I certainly hope you remember because you were supposed to write a speech.”

Peter stops dead. The color drains from his face and pit forms in his stomach. “I- what?”

His mentor stops ahead of him, half-turning back towards him with an ‘eat-shit’ grin. Peter’s ears turn red as he shifts from fear to embarrassment. He covers his face with his hands and groans. “Augh! Mr. Stark, you can’t scare me like that!”

The billionaire just laughs and pulls his mentee into a side-hug. “Oh.. kiddo you should’ve seen your face. Seriously though, I just want to show you off tonight. You don’t even have to talk. I’ll brag for you.”

The teen huffs, “Please don’t.” But Tony only smiles at him as they walk out the door of the SI building. 

Happy is standing next to their car and opens the back door with a bored look on his face. Tony lets Peter climb in then looks at his head of security. “You know Hap, if you don’t lose the ‘tude I won’t hesitate to call a taxi.” The larger man rolls his eyes and mutters something about ‘being 40 minutes late’ and ‘Tahiti’ before closing the door once Tony sits down. 

The ride is boring for the most part, but it’s once they get out is what scares Peter the most. He sinks back into the seats as Happy parks the car in front of the red carpet. The larger man moves to step out of the car, but Tony quickly grabs his shoulder and tips his head back towards Peter. Happy nods, gets out of the car, and stands promptly in front of the car door without opening it.

Tony turns back to his ward with a worried look. Peter shrinks into his shoulders even further as the screaming from outside the car somehow gets louder. Tony gently reaches out and takes Peter’s hand, then squeezes it for reassurance. Without words, he hands Peter a pair of sunglasses and a pair of tiny earbuds.

Peter gives him a confused glance, so Tony gently whispers, “Put these on kiddo. It can get pretty loud and bright. The sunglasses also help make you unrecognizable like a… like a real-life face scrambler. People can see you but any photo or video scrambles your face.”

The teen holds up the glasses in amazement, letting out a low “whoah”. 

But Tony continues. “Those earbuds will cancel out a bunch of noise too. I’ve got a pair in so we can talk to each other still”. 

Peter slides on the glasses and puts in the earbuds with a smile and a nod. “Let’s do this Mr. Stark.”

Tony knocks on the window to get Happy’s attention. Next thing Peter knows they’re walking down the red carpet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

He takes it back. Peter would rather be finagling his tie than have to be at the gala any longer.

The teen had wandered away from Tony at some point and couldn’t find him again. He figured his mentor was busy talking to some rich asshole so he didn’t bother going to try and find him. Tony had eventually contacted him via earbud, but told him that he could walk around and get a drink or something. Then the man continued to rant about how there was “No reason they should both have to suffer”.

So here he is. Trying to find his way through an endless sea of pompous rich folk that smell like intoxicatingly sweet flowers and faux leather. Peter spots the bar over a lady’s head and quickly makes his way over. He quickly takes the only open seat next to a woman wrapped in about 5 different animals and a guy that kind of looks like Jeff Bezos but… shadier. Well, it could just be Jeff Bezos.

Peter nervously calls over the bartender with a half-wave. The man hardly glances at him, but still sets down a glass he’d been washing before sliding over to help him. The man looks at him with a smile as he holds up the soda gun.

Peter taps his watch to turn off the earbuds so he can hear the man. Sounds suddenly floods his ears as he tries to resist the urge to flinch, and fails.

The bartender just raises a brow and chuckles. “Fancy tech in your ears kid? Don’t worry, just soda in here. I could make ya a virgin drink if that’s alright?”  
Peter nervously smiles at the brunette man then slightly nods. “That uh… that’d be great, thanks.”

The bartender nods and turns to make his drink. He pours in what looks to be lemonade, then pauses after grabbing a lime. “Hey kid, you wouldn’t happen to be Tony Stark’s intern now would you?”

Peter rubs the back of his neck nervously as the hairs on his arms stand straight up. His spidey senses flare as the man turns to look him in the eye. Peter tries to shake the feeling but it won’t go away. Maybe it’s just nerves? He’s never been around so many people at one time, especially smart and rich people.

When the bartender raises a brow he realizes he’s taken a little too long to answer. He tries to play it cool with a light laugh. “Yep. thats me!”

The bartender looks him over for second before a soft smile spreads across his face. “Well then, the drink is on the house.”

All of the tension in Peter’s shoulders drops once the man turns around. His spidey senses are on high alert, but he finally writes it off as just nerves. He quickly sighs and continues to watch as the bartender makes his drink.

The man reaches into a bucket of ice and grabs a fresh lime slice. He sets it to the side of the glass and once again pauses. He scratches at his light beard for a moment before his eyes widen and he reaches under the counter. The man pulls out a small container of what looks like salt. He quickly rims the glass with salt then slides the lime onto the edge. With a smile he turns back around.

“Here you go kid.”

Peter reaches to take the glass from the bartender, but sharp jolt shoots up his back. His spidey senses flare so quickly that he can barely conceal his wince. He ignores the look that the bartender is giving him and quickly grabs the glass. He takes a deep breath and smiles at the bartender.

The man smiles back as Peter raises the glass to his lips. Peter licks a bit of the salt from the rim and sips the drink. He gives the bartender a thumbs up as he slowly takes another drink. He of course isn’t really swallowing it. He gets bad vibes from the drink, so as soon as the bartender turns away he spits the drink back into the glass. He licks at the salt on the rim again, and just before he can take another fake sip, the bartender turns to him with a smile.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, ” The man leans in close to Peter, way too close. “Ejoy your drink… Peter.”  
The teens eyes widen as he quickly pulls the glass away from his face. He almost misses the way the man laughs as he runs from the bar. He completely misses how the man suddenly flickers and disappears.

Peter pushes his way through the large crowd of people. His lips begin to burn, but he tries to ignore it as he looks for Tony. He can hardly hear the people he pushes past cursing him and telling him if he “knows who I am”. A burning sensation runs down the back of his throat as he stumbles through the crowd.

His vision starts to blur, both because of whatever is happening to him and because he’s crying. Peter struggles to take in another breath as he feels his legs go numb. His next step sends him falling forward. His mind barely registers the fall as his vision goes dark. He hits something, but it isn’t the ground.

“Whoah!” A deep voice says as Peter not-so-gracefully lands in their arms. The world around him grows fuzzy and dark as his breaths begin to speed up. He feels something coming from his mouth, so he coughs. “Holy shit! Kid, hey what’s your- what do you mean Stark- yeah someone go find him!”

Pain rips through Peter’s stomach. It’s as if someone is raking scalding hot knives through his stomach over and over again. He barely registers the fact that he’s now on the ground. 

The coughing doesn’t stop. 

His head hurts.

He… he wants Tony.

Luckily, he got what he wanted.

Peter hears his mentor’s voice over the blurry figures above him. He feels a hand on his hair, on his face. He knows those hands. Peter tries to force a smile, for Tony’s sake. He can’t hear what his mentor is saying, but Peter is happy either way. So he finally relaxes. 

Tony will save him.

He will…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you should follow me on my socials. That'd be cool.


End file.
